


A Look At Lord Capulet

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Lord Capulet as a character before I started to do the assesment work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At Lord Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> A look at Lord Capulet as a character before I started to do the assesment work.

Lord Capulet

 

“Hang thee, young baggage! Disobedient wretch!  
I tell thee what: get to church o’Thuresday,  
Or never look me in the face:  
speak not, reply not, do not answer me;  
My fingers itch. Wife, we scarce thought us blessed  
But now I see that this one is one too much,  
And that we have a curse in having her:  
Out on her, hilding!”

 

“When the sun sets, the air doth drizzle dew;”

 

“To answer I’ll not wed; I cannot love,  
I am too young; I pray you pardon me.”

 

I think that Juliet’s father, Lord Capulet, is saying that either Juliet dose as he tells her, ( get married to Paris), or he will throw her out on to the streets with nothing and be done with her. Secondly, in the second quote, I think that Lord Capulet is saying that he once thought that it was a blessing to have Juliet as a daughter but, now he is blind with anger, and says Juliet is a curse to have in there family. He is very angry with her for not doing as she has been told to do.

Lord Capulet, dose not know that Juliet is married to Romeo, and that is the reason that she will not marry Count Paris. The audience knows this and Juliet knows this but she cannot tell her father. The audience knows something a character in the play doesn’t and the audience wants to tell the actor.  
This is called dramatic irony.  
In the second quote Lord Capulet, sounds calm he is quickly angry and I think that this scares Juliet.

In the third quote Lord Capulet is, in my opinion, being childish by mocking Juliet after she tries to get out of marring Paris by saying that she is too young to marry, or too young to love Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> A look at Lord Capulet as a character before I started to do the assesment work.


End file.
